Voi Voi
|year = 1960 |position = 4th |points = 11 |next = Sommer i Palma }} Voi Voi was the debut entry for Norway at the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London performed by Nora Brockstedt. Brockstedt performed Norway's second song, Sommer i Palma after her success the first time round. The song is in the chanson style popular in the early years of the Contest. Brockstedt begins by telling her listeners that she once heard the song of a Sami girl in the north of the country, before repeating the lyrics of the song in question. This song-within-a-song is a love ballad from the girl to her lover, telling him how much she looks forward to spending time with him on Saturday. The song was performed sixth on the night, following Belgium and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 11 points. Lyrics |-| Norwegian= I en liten dal, langt mot nord Der hvor solen lyser natten lang I en liten dal, langt mot nord Hørte jeg en samepike sang Sangen var visst kommet med en vind Sønnenvinden tok den over havet Piken var så lys og lett i sinn Og rytme fikk hun visst i vuggegave I en liten dal, glad som få Hørte jeg en sang som lød som så: Voi voi, høyt opp i fjellet Hører du denne hilsen fra meg? Voi voi, jeg vil fortelle at jeg venter på deg Voi voi, tiden står stille Når jeg venter på kjæresten min Voi voi, skjebnen vår ville at jeg skulle bli din Voi voi, om noen dager er det lørdag, du vet Voi voi, da vil en fager drøm bli virkelighet Voi, snart vil du komme ned til dalen og kjæresten din Voi voi, uken er omme, lørdagskvelden blir fin Lørdagskvelden blir fin Voi voi, om noen dager er det lørdag, du vet Voi voi, da vil en fager drøm bli virkelighet Voi, snart vil du komme ned til dalen og kjæresten din Voi voi, uken er omme, lørdagskvelden blir fin Lørdagskvelden blir fin, lørdagskvelden blir fin Voi voi |-| Translation= In a little valley, far up North Where the sun shines all night long In a little valley, way up North I heard a Sami girl sing It seems the song arrived on a wind The wind from the south brought it over the sea The girl was so fair and light at heart And rhythm was her gift at the cradle In a little valley, happy as few others were I heard a song that went like this: Voi voi, way up in the mountains, can you hear this greeting from me? Voi voi, I want to tell you that I’m waiting for you Voi voi, time is standing still when I’m waiting for my sweetheart Voi voi, our fate was that I were to be yours Voi voi, in a few days it will be Saturday you know Voi voi, then a wonderful dream will become reality Voi, soon you’ll come down to the valley and your sweetheart Voi voi, the week is over, Saturday night will be nice Saturday night will be nice Voi voi, in a few days it will be Saturday you know Voi voi, then a beautiful dream will become reality Voi, soon you’ll come down to the valley and your sweetheart Voi voi, the week is over, Saturday night will be nice Saturday night will be nice, Saturday night will be nice Voi voi Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries